Sweet Home Louisiana
by LittlemissD
Summary: Sookie finds herself engaged to the city’s most eligible bachelor. But this is no fairy tale romance for her. She has a secret past that includes Eric, the husband she married in high school and who refuses to divorce her. AH/AU
1. Chapter 1 Happily Ever After?

**Thanks to Sarifina85 for bet'd, she's excellent!!!! **

**Disclaimer: ****All characters belong to CH. Some of dialogues belong to D J. Eboch and C. Jay Cox in the film Sweet Home Alabama. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: Some of you probably have seen the film so you guys know what to expect BUT I'm going to change some of the plots so...don't get too comfortable! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – Happily Ever After?

''Sookie Stackhouse...'' he said tenderly as he glared into Sookie's blue eyes and held her hand as he knelt down, then he retrieved a small box from his suit trouser.

_Oh, my God._ She thought, with a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

He smiled confidently and asked, ''Will you marry me?''

''Are you sure?'' she replied, eyes widened at the realisation of what he was asking her. She gazed at the open box and a large diamond ring shone beautifully in the dim light and captivated her attention. ''I mean, a-a-are you really sure?'' she asked with apprehension.

''You know I never do anything rash,'' he said and then continued, ''And I usually never ask a question I don't already know the answer to,...so at the risk of being rejected twice, I'm going to ask you again.''

Sookie's body relaxed and her face glowed in happiness.

''Will you marry me?''

''Yes!'' she answered immediately and he picked her up and placed a gentle kiss on her rosy lips.

''Sookie, you havemade me the happiest man alive,'' he said croakily. ''I love you.''

''Oh, I love you too, Bill Campton!'' Sookie replied and kissed him eagerly.

Sookie didn't expect Bill to propose so soon into their eight month relationship but nevertheless she was very happy that he did. She loved him and he loved her. Everything was great and wonderful. She could recall the first time they met, it was at a party where her friend, Lafayette, demanded that she attend, much to her dismay but she obliged due to her friend's natural ability to make her feel guilty. She met Bill that night, he was with his then girlfriend, Lorena who was totally greedy, and the biggest power craving female fatal that Sookie had ever meet and she disliked her instantly.

Her first impression of Bill was that he was too stiff and formal, but she soon realised it came with the job since he was after all the mayor of New York and he had to live up to his people's expectations. They were introduced formally by Sophie-Anne, the hostess and the most respected woman in New York and possibility in the United States, and most importantly she was Bill's godparent. After the hostess left, her and Bill had the opportunity to converse more informally and Sookie found him to be incredibly pleasant and his manners gentlemanly, in addition to all of this. Bill was a very handsome man and Sookie liked him very much.

The last person she dated since staring out her new life in New York was Quinn but that didn't last long because of his family complications. To be absolutely honest, his mother and Sookie did not get on at all and she was unwilling to face his mother again and form a peace bond, so reluctantly she ended their relationship. So she was single and Bill was not, however this didn't last long, soon after they met, Bill broke up with Lorena and he too, was single. And that's their story so far...

''What are you thinking?'' Bill asked softly and brushed her hair away from her face.

She smiled lightly and turned her head so that she could see his lovely brown eyes. ''I'm thinking about you,'' she answered and kissed him on the cheek.

He laughed and his lips crack into a grin. ''Oh, I hope it's good,'' he said and held her closer to him.

''It is.''

''Please share your thoughts, I'd dearly love to hear you appraise me,'' he said teasingly.

''I'm sure you do. It's not every day you hear people talk good things about you,'' she replied, brow arched.

''That's the downside of being a mayor, I'm afraid,'' he said and asked, ''are you prepared to be criticized?''

''I'm thick-skin, so yeah, I'm prepared,'' she joked.

''The future wife of a mayor is thick-skinned, who would have thought, eh?'' He smiled.

''Well, she had to live up to her future husband's thick-skinned nature anyway.''

''Looks like we match,'' he stated, amused by the idea.

Sookie grinned blissfully. ''We certainly do,'' she agreed. She couldn't have asked for more, her life was finally in place, and with the perfect fiancé, she felt like she had reached her happily ever after. But one thing still clouded her mind...and she couldn't ignore it any longer.

''...I've been planning this for weeks. Oh, I can't wait to see the look on my godmother's face...'' Bill said and continued talking, ''Come on, let's call your parents.''

They were in the car and Sookie was lost in thoughts when she finally heard his suggestions. _Parents? _

''My parents passed away when I was eight,'' she replied. _Haven't I told him this already? _She asked herself, _I'm sure I did._

His face turned white when he realised his mistake. ''I'm so sorry Sookie, I forgot, I was so happy that I forgot about your parents-'' he began to apologise but she cut him off with a kiss.

''It's okay,'' she said with a placid smile, ''It was an honest mistake, you're forgiven.''

Relief washed over him. ''Let's call your gran and brother,'' Bill suggested eagerly.

''No!'' she replied abruptly, before calming herself down and said, ''I mean...not right this second.'' She glanced at him and waited for him to speak but he didn't. The look on his face told her that he was confused and a little sadden so she continued, ''What I mean is, uh...Baby, would you mind terribly...if we just kept this to ourselves for a few days?''

''Sookie, it's going to come out sooner or later.''

''No, I know, I know, but, um...'' she gazed around the car interior, trying to pick out words from the empty space. ''It's just, I haven't seen them in about six years and I just feel like I should probably tell them in person.''

''Of course,'' he replied with understanding.

''And, um...I think I should do it alone.'' She bit her lips and waited for him to fire questions at her but he didn't, instead Bill remained calmly seated inside the car.

''Sookie, I have to meet them eventually.''

''I know and they will love you...''

''Is it because I'm a Yankee?''

She smiled at him in amusement. ''Well, that...and a Democrat,'' she replied humorously.

''Okay, no one will know,'' he finally agreed.

Before they existed the car, she rotated the diamond so that it was facing the inside of her palm which enabled it to remain hidden from the public view. She knew the most sensible idea was to take the ring off but she really didn't want to, she loved the ring and couldn't bear to be parted from it, well, not yet anyway. When they reached the threshold, Bill pulled her along as they entered the large hallway leading to the elegant ball room. She stayed as close to him as possible because she could hardly see a thing with flashes of light from the cameras snapping and clicking away at her.

''I'm sorry we're late,'' Bill apologised and held onto Sookie's arm.

Sophie-Anne cocked her brows in disbelief and scrutinized him with her penetrating gazed. ''That shade of lipstick does nothing for you. What kept you?'' she questioned but already knew the answer, it was obvious. She knew him too well.

''Oh, it's nothing,'' he replied and began to wipe the lipstick mark off with a tissue.

She glared at him. ''Ah, I know something is up. What's going on?'' she asked and turned her gaze to Sookie.

''Sookie, darling,'' she greeted politely and held out her hand for Sookie to shake, which Sookie reluctantly shook and tried very carefully not to let Sophie-Anne noticed the studded diamond on the inside of her palm.

''Hi, Your Honour,'' she said courteously.

''Look at you...always the belle of the ball.'' Sophie-Anne gestured to Sookie's floral dress. ''I hear very good things about you new clothing line.''

''Oh, yeah. Thanks.''

''Always a pleasure,'' Sophie-Anne replied and then her posture stiffened in curiosity. ''Bill?'' she asked.

''Yes?''

''Seems Sookie is wearing a skating rink on a very important finger,'' she stated with interest and a smirk graced her face.

''Um, You Honour, I'd really like to keep it –'' Sookie interjected.

''Oh, my God, you're engaged?!''

''...Quiet,'' Sookie finished her sentence in a groan. Before she knew it, flashes of camera went off and everything else was history...

***

''Bloody hell, bitch, I'm your first New York friend, and I have to read about it with millions of other people,'' Lafayette said dramatically.

''Sorry, honey, she just grabbed my hand,'' Sookie reasoned and glanced side-ways to make sure there was no traffic heading her way before making a turn.

''So, did you cry?'' he asked.

''Wouldn't you?'' she answered into the phone's mouth piece.

''One man for the rest of my life?'' he mused and continued, ''I'd bawl my bloody eyes out.''

''I'd love to see that,'' she laughed.

''So why don't you meet us? We're just around the corner from Starbucks.''

''Can't,'' she answered, and reluctantly said, ''I'm in Louisiana.''

''Oh...my God,'' he gasped.

_Oh my God, indeed!_

***

The journey back to her home town of Bon Temps ignited the dead memories that Sookie would rather like to forget and she soon regretted ever coming back here again. She pulled up the old dirt road lined by woodlands on either side, the view was beautiful even if its people were not and she did miss the atmosphere, on sunny days they used to go down the lake and swim, and when the weather was not so good, they would hang around Merlotte's and challenge each other to snooker matches. Those were the good memories but the bad ones over shadowed it.

The house came into view and Sookie's body burned with apprehension, not knowing what reaction she would receive. Her eyes scrutinized the place that was once her own home and she smiled sarcastically. _Well the place certainly l_ooks _better than when I lived here,_ she mused.

She removed her engagement ring and got out of her car and slammed the door closed; she walked up the old wooden stairs with a brown envelope in hand, each step she took she was fast approaching her past. Sookie breathed deeply and lifted her hand to knock but before she did, the door swung open and a tall figure of a man stood there, his eyes penetrated her form and he stiffened immediately at the recognition.

''How can I help you?'' Eric asked sternly.

His face moved away from the shadow and Sookie could see his features more visibly now. He still looked the same but also different but she couldn't put her thumb on it. His clear blue eyes were cold in contrast to his tanned complexion and he still had that beautiful blond hair that Sookie remembered so well.

''How can I help you?'' he asked again but this time the tone was irritated. His face was scowled and his brows knotted in displeasure. He was not happy to see her.

She cleared her throat. ''Eric, I need you to give me a divorce,'' she said.

''Excuse me?''

''You heard me, I want a divorce,'' she replied with a hint of annoyance.

''After six years...you show up here without as much as a ''Hey, there, Eric, remember me...your wife?''

''I am not your wife!'' she snapped.

His face changed into a smirk. ''And that's where you're wrong, _lover_,'' he answered.

She glared at him. ''Come on, Eric, the joke is over. Let's just finish this. I've got a plane to catch,'' she persuaded and handed him the brown envelope.

''You're shittin' me, right?'' He looked at the envelope in her hand and refused to take it.

Sookie could no longer contain her emotions. ''You know, I've never actually understood that expression, but no, I'm not 'shitting' you,'' she fumed and continued, ''look, just sign this and I won't bother you again.''

''How do you know that I don't want you to bother me?'' he inquired and his gaze intensified.

She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself but it was not working. ''Because, we both want this to end,'' she pointed out.

''If I remembered correctly, Sookie, it was you who walked out on us,'' he fired back, ''so you have no right to come here and ask me for a divorce.''

She flinched at his words. ''You knew where I was. And don't even pretend you spent all this time missing me,'' she scoffed.

''Oh, I missed you all right. But at this range, my aim is bound to improve,'' he threatened and folded his arms across his chest in a defensive manner.

''Is that a threat? Please don't waste my time or money. I've got a lawyer who charges $300 an hour. He billed me every time you sent these papers back,'' she moaned irritably.

''Well, I'm glad to see you finally got the message,'' he said lightly and stretched out his body. His lips curved into a smile and he shut the door in her face.

''What are you doing?!'' Sookie screamed angrily and violently knocked on the door.

''You should recognize the gesture,'' Eric replied from behind the door. ''You should leave,'' he suggested vehemently.

''Could we just try to keep this as civilized as possible? Please sign these papers so I can go home,'' she pleaded and carried on knocking.

Eric tried to ignore her as best as he possibly could. He turned the stereo on full blast and closed his eyes. His mind was running wild and he was rapidly losing his-self compose, Sookie had walked back into his life and she didn't care how much she had ruined his. He groaned heatedly as the knocking persisted.

He forcefully hauled the door open and Sookie stop dead in her tracts. ''What do you know from home?'' he asked crossly, there was no patience left in his bones. She was getting to him. ''Hell, I bet your Gran and Jason don't even know you're in town,'' he lay into her.

''That's my business.'' Sookie bit back and forced her eyes back to him.

''Honey, those people are the only family you got.''

''Don't you 'honey' me, honey!'' she barked.

''Get your ass back in that car,'' he said pointedly, ''you drive over and see them and then maybe we'll talk.''

''Eric! You dumb, stubborn, redneck hick!'' she yelled at him, completely losing her cool, ''the only reason you won't sign these papers is because I want you to!'' she added fervidly.

He looked at her in amazement. ''Wrong! The only reason I am not signing this, is because you've turned into some hoity-toity Yankee bitch...and I'd like nothing better right now than to piss you off!'' he growled.

Sookie huffed in exasperation, and just then she gazed came across an object that soon made her curious. ''What are you doing with a red corvette?!'' she asked in wonder.

''That's my business!'' he replied and ranted, ''divorce, my ass.'' He shut the door and locked it before walking off to the kitchen fridge to retrieve a bottle of beer.

***

''Hey, asshole...Next time you lock somebody out, make sure they don't know where the spare key is hidden,'' she said boldly as she sat on the leather sofa gazing at her soon to be ex-husband, who was in the kitchen.

Eric looked at her in shocked annoyance. ''Well, see, that's the thing about hide-a-keys, it'd be nice if your wife told you where it was!'' he complained and walked directly to where she sat. He stood in front of her like a Viking as he observed her profile, she was still as beautiful as he remembered but she was somehow different, he noticed that she maintain her manner better and her accent has changed, well outwardy anyway, just a scratch of its surface but somewhere deep inside him, Eric could tell that this wasn't really the real Sookie. She was trying to be someone who she couldn't. She was lying to herself as much as to everybody else, and he took an instant dislike.

''I'm not your wife, Eric,'' she stated plainly, ''I'm...just the first girl...that climbed in the back of your truck.'' She gave him a light smile.

''Sookie...'' his voice softened at her declaration. Their eyes locked, each recalling their time on that fatal night.

Sookie interrupted him then and she stood up beside him and spoke in all honesty, ''But you're right, I have changed.'' She gazed at his face tenderly.

''Well, then...allow me to remind you.'' Eric pulled the brown envelope from her hand and tore it in half and gave it back to his wife, who at that moment was looking extremely furious.

''Why did you do that!?'' she roared.

Eric gave her a sarcastic smile. ''Go home,'' he said and once again, he closed the door.

And this time Sookie didn't knock.

* * *

**SOO let me know what you think. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2 A Lesson to be Learn

Speical thanks to Sarifina85 for beta'd!

And thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Characters belong to CH.

* * *

Chapter 2 – A Lesson to be Learn

_Six years!_ Sookie thought wondrously. The longer she was in Bon Temps, the more she felt that something was missing from her life. She gazed around her old bedroom and sighed while her fingers played with the ring Bill had given her. _God, how I love him! _

''Sookie dear,'' her Gran said gently from the kitchen.

''Yes, Gran?''

''Have a taste of this,'' Gran said and held a spoon out for her. Sookie readily obliged.

''Mmm...That's lovely!''

Gran beamed in delight and continued with her cooking while Sookie sat quietly, and took in her surroundings.

''Aren't you going to tell me more about Bill?''

Sookie's gazed shifted to her Gran with a confused look on her face. ''Oh, yeah...he asked me to marry him...''

Gran smiled. ''That's wonderful, congratulation my darling.''

''Thanks...he's really is very nice. He's....'' she thought for a second for the right word, ''he's perfect.''

''Perfection isn't everything dear,'' Gran stated, ''...and I know you don't like me praying on your business but what about---''

''That's why I'm here, I want to finish this,'' Sookie said with determination.

***

''Wow, look who has stepped into the building. Why, isn't this Sookie Stackhouse?''

''Thanks Hoyt,'' Sookie replied, a little embarrassed. She remembered him will, Hoyt was Jason's best friend, they always did things together, well, he followed Jason about and kept his eyes out for trouble while her brother worked his way through the Bon Temps women.

''Sookie!'' Sam yelled happily from behind the bar, ''I'm so glad you've decided to come back!''

She went to talk to Sam. He was a lovely man with sandy hair and a warm smile. When she was younger she and her friends were the regulars at Merlotte's and she once was an employee here. So she and Sam had worked together, he was a couple of years older but that didn't stop him from asking her out, which she willingly accepted, that was until a certain tall, blond and handsome moved to Bon Temps high school.

''How are you?'' Sookie asked and sat down on the bar stool.

''Better now that you're here,'' Sam laughed and handed her a drink. ''It's on the house.''

''Why...thank you.''

''Always a pleasure, so how's New York?''

''Good, I'm just here to tie up some loose ends,'' she stated plainly and it was enough for people to hear, since it was in the afternoon and the bar was relatively quiet.

''Oh?'' His brows knotted.

''I'm here for my divorce papers,'' she informed him.

Sam looked confused. ''I heard he signed them.'' Sam and Eric were not the best of friends but they did tolerate each other for Sookie's sake, however after her departure it looks like their relationship had shifted and Sam was empathetic to him, Sookie could tell that Eric wouldn't want any of Sam's empathise if he had known.

''Then you heard wrong.'' She sipped her drink casually and glanced around her surroundings. Nothing surprised her since nothing significant had changed. She remembered it all too well, the pool table where her and Eric had their first date and afterwards a make-out session in the back of his truck in Merlotte's parking lot before Jason caught them. He wasn't too happy about the fact that his baby sister was getting off with the local bad boy, (while Jason was the local womaniser). However getting caught didn't stop them from doing it again, repeatedly. Soon after, everyone in this little place knew about them and they all thought it was sweet but Sookie could also detect people's cautious glares, silently telling her be careful and don't do anything stupid, which...ultimately she did.

''Sookie Stackhouse! It's been a long time,'' Tara said joyfully but then changed her tone (she wasn't one of the most cheerful people around). ''Leaving us without a word, you--''

''Glad you haven't changed,'' Sookie replied quickly, a smile lighting her features. ''How's your mother?''

''Still an alcoholic, how's Jason?''

''Still a man-slut,'' Sookie answered ever so cheerfully. ''You should have come to visit me more often!''

''The ball was in your court too,'' Tara interjected rudely with a light smile. ''So what did he say?''

Swiftly changing the subject onto a more pressing matter, Sookie replied with annoyance, ''He's still a stubborn ass! Ya'know one day I'm gonna get really mad and he'll wish he had sign those papers!''

''Nothing I couldn't handle,'' a throaty voice said darkly from behind and Sookie immediately turned around to gaze into a pair of piercing blue eyes. Eric was there in all his glory, standing tall as his gaze penetrated her skin, sending shivers along her spine. There was a lot of history between them and he was there to remind her of it.

Sookie huffed in exasperation. ''You can't even handle a stray dog, so I hardly guess you can handle me!''

He smirked darkly. ''Sookie you hurt my feelings...but then again you always did,'' he said roughly, causing her to flinch.

''Why are you here?'' she asked.

''I should be the one asking you that question. Shouldn't you be going back to _that _fiancé of yours? What's his name? Billy Ca- Crapton?''

''It's Bill Compton, actually,'' she stated crossly. ''How did you know about him?'' She was shocked that he knew about her life.

''Darling, I might live in the woods but I do read the papers,'' he replied sarcastically.

She turned her chin up slightly higher. ''Well I'm engaged to him.''

All ears tuned into their conversations. Living in Bon Temps had its ups and downs, and its downs were that people knew about everyone's business.

''Congratulations,'' Eric answered, smiling as he did so but the smile didn't reach his eyes. ''I hope that you two will make a _happy_ couple.''

''We certainly do,'' she stated.

''Ah...I'm delighted.''

She gazed at him with eyes that didn't quite understand his behaviour, instinctively she knew he was up to something and it wasn't to try and be nice to her, hell, she bet he was planning to make her life miserable.

''Tell me what you want,'' Sookie finally asked. She tried to read him but he wasn't letting her into his head.

''Oh, I'm sure you can readily guess that,'' Eric grinned.

''No I can't!'' Sookie ground her teeth, ''all I know is, you don't want me to be happy!''

''It's all about you isn't it?'' he rounded on her and everyone was now watching them.

Sookie laughed bitterly. ''You're the one to talk! Every since we _were_ married,'' she put extra emphasis on the past tense, ''it had been you, you and you. Hell, I doubt you ever realised you had a wife! And guess what, Eric, now you don't!''

''Sookie—'' he warned.

''No let me finish, _husband._'' She taunted, ''I moved to New York because I couldn't live with you anymore, I was invisible in your eyes and...You didn't even have the guts to stop me!'' Her tone changed from anger to that of sorrow.

She remembered that day very well, it was the worst and the best day of her life. She was starting afresh. She and Eric had been arguing constantly and if they weren't arguing they were always distant from each other, it wasn't always like this; in fact it was quite the opposite. Often after their arguments, Eric would storm off somewhere; she readily guessed it was probably to Merlotte's or some other bar in Shreveport. She didn't quiz him and he didn't say. And their relationship went downhill from there....

They were both stubborn creatures.

''I think you've said quite enough.'' Eric gazed at her with dispassion.

''Oh, really!?''

''Yes, really.''

''So are you going to give me a divorce now?'' she asked, outwardly hoping that he would agree so that she could get on the first plane back and return to New York to see Bill again, gosh how she missed him dearly.

Eric observed her for a second. He could tell that she was desperate for a divorce.

''Okay,'' he answered firmly.

She gasped, mouth wide opened, she wasn't expecting that! ''Oh, my...Eric...thanks...''

''...on one condition,'' he added ever so slowly as he watched the smile crease from his wife's face. ''I want to meet this fiancé of yours_._''


	3. Chapter 3 Decision Time Bomb

**Thanks to Sarifina85 for beta'd.**

**Characters belong to CH.**

**Thanks to you guys who review my story, it keeps me smiling!!! =) **

* * *

Chapter 3 – Decision Time Bomb

''You want to...meet Bill?'' Sookie asked in disbelief, ''why would you want that?''

He glared at her for a second and turned to order a beer from Sam. ''Well, I just want to see if he's good enough for my wife,'' he smirked, entertained by the idea.

She groaned, knowing that this was not his motive. ''You liar,'' she accused.

''Ah...and one more thing my dear wife, learn to be polite to your husband. He is after all your superior, so remember it,'' he said provokingly. ''Thanks, Sam.'' Eric took a sip of his beer and smiled.

''Asshole,'' she murmured under her breathe. Sookie had promised herself to remain calm and civilized since she knew Eric would do everything in his power to make her lose her cool. Furthermore, she needed him to sign those damn papers so she had to try and be nice to him.

''Did you say something, wife?'' Eric taunted, there was nothing more he loved to do than to fire her up and get her all angry. He could already observe the heightened colour on her cheeks.

''Nothing,'' she whispered with restraint. _Keep your cool Sookie; don't let him get to you._

He smiled humorously. ''So... when do I get to meet this Billy Boy?''

''It's Bill,'' she stammered, face flushing red. ''Look Eric, I don't know what you're up to but...meeting with Bill isn't going to do you anything.''

''I guess you are not introducing us?'' he concluded.

Sookie hesitated and finally replied, with total conviction, ''No, I don't think so.''

''Then no divorce,'' he stated firmly and washed down his beer. Before walking out of Merlotte's he turned his head back to give her a mischievous wink.

Sookie glowed in frustration, knowing that if she introduced her husband to Bill then the happily ever after that she was seeking might not happen. She wasn't sure how Bill would take the news, hell, if she found out Bill had a wife hidden somewhere she sure would feel betrayed. _But I don't love Eric! _She reasoned. _I love Bill and he will understand. _

Thus she decided to fly back to New York within two days since she wasn't going to achieve anything by being here. She would have to contact her lawyer, Andre and tell him to get his ass on the case so that she would finally get her divorce. He was practically ripping her off, doing nothing to help her.

***

''Do ya'll want me to drive you to the airport?'' Jason offered. He had hardly seen his baby sister in these last few years, they only had the occasional awkward phone conversations which he would have prefer redgoing up to visit her but she was always busy with work.

''I fine thanks, Tara is taking me.'' She smiled lightly and heard a car horn. ''She's here now.''

Jason helped load her luggage into the trunk and Sookie followed. Her Gran was on the porch, talking to Tara and when she approached them, they turned to look at her.

''What?'' she asked and began to smooth out her hair. Was there lipstick on her face?

''Oh nothing dear,'' Gran assured with a kind smile and she gave Sookie a loving hug. ''Now you take care,'' she instructed.

''And you too. Don't forget Gran, I've already booked your flight so there's no need to worry. I'm looking forward to introducing Bill to you. He's lovely and you'll definitely love him.''

''Of course I will, now you better be off, we don't want you missing your plane,'' Gran said.

***

''Hey, can you just stop by the old house for a second,'' Sookie said. Tara turned to give her a curious look and then turned her attention back to driving.

They pulled up the road and reached the house. Eric's car was parked there so she guessed he was in.

''I won't be long,'' Sookie said and got out of the car. She walked up the stairs with determination; she was going to give it one last try, just in case he had changed his mind and decided that it was for their benefit.

She knocked on the door. No answer.

She knocked again. No answer.

Thinking that he was probably at asleep, like he always was, she let herself in with the spare key. The house was relatively tidy which surprised her a little since a single man's place was like a rat hole. There were cans of empty beer bottles on the table, a belt carelessly thrown on the sofa and the rest of his clothes on the floor.

She heard the water running then switched off. _He's probably in the bathroom_ she guessed. She sat on the kitchen stool to wait for him.

''Fuck!'' Eric growled, ''what the hell are you doing here?''

''To give you this,'' she answered and handed him the divorce paper which he only glared at.

''I don't want them. You know my conditions.''

''Well...your conditions are stupid and roguish,'' she groaned and added, ''just like yourself.'' She couldn't help it; every time she was near him she always felt the need to provoke him.

''Get out of my house,'' he ordered.

''Umm...since you refused to sign these paper, this is still my house and I have the right to be here!''

''Not on my account sweet heart. Now please leave.'' He walked nearer to her and drew his body closer.

Sookie was losing patience due to his persistence but partly also due to his close proximity; after all; Eric had just gotten out of the shower. His hair was damp and there was only a towel wrapped around his waist. His chest was on disply and Sookie scanned her eyes over him without meaning to.

''...unless you're here to do your wifely duty which you have neglected for the past six years. Then it would be my pleasure if you stayed,'' he teased, brow arched in his seductive ways.

Sookie's cheek flushed red at having been caught. ''No thank you,'' she said firmly, in a rather squeaky tone that made Eric beam with delight.

''Sure I can't tempt you?'' He smouldered handsomely and rested his arms on either side of her, trapping Sookie in his embrace.

''You can tempt me all you like but it ain't going to work!'' She breathed in deeply, trying to keep herself from losing her cool since she could feel his body touching hers. Even through the fabrics of her clothing, she could feel the heat from his skin and the smell that she knew so well, it was manly and wild. It was Eric.

That Eric in question was inwardly grinning from ear to ear when he saw the look on her face. She was trying to resist him as best as she could. He knew Sookie had good self-control but he could break it down.

''_Lover, _open your eyes,'' he said huskily.

''Shut up--''

''You could shut me up with your mouth if you like. I know I will,'' he teased and Sookie extracted herself from his embrace.

''Eric, stop this. We are not a couple and never will be. Our relationship is over, gone. There is no Eric and Sookie. We have different lives now, I loved someone else and it is time for you to leave the past behind. Let's just us move on now,'' she reasoned, hoping that she could persuade him.

Eric's face darkened and he gave her a bitter smile. ''Are those words supposed to soften me? Sorry to disappoint you Sookie, it didn't do it for me.''

''Why are you so determined to ruin my life?''

''I'd asked the same of you.''

''What?'' she yelled in disbelief. What had she done to ruin his life?

''You don't get it do you?'' he sneered.

She glared at him. ''No, I don't and what's more, I don't care!'' she spat vehemently.

Eric clenched his fist and hit it hard against the wall. His hand bled. ''Shit,'' he hissed in pain.

Sookie stood in silence; her eyes glowed in shock having just witnessed his violent behaviour.

''Your hand is bleeding,'' she stated and drew closer to him to have a proper look at the damage he had inflicted upon himself in his violent rage. ''Looks like you've broken your bones,'' she observed.

''No shit Sherlock,'' he mocked and hissed again in pain when she touched it.

''Shut your mouth Northman and sit,'' she ordered and went to find a first aid kit.

She ordered him to wash his hand so that she could take care of it afterwards.

''Sook is everything alright? I heard shouting,'' Tara inquired with a worried look on her face. She stood in the doorway and came into the kitchen to see a broken-handed Eric. ''What the hell happened in here?'' she asked.

Sookie pointed to the hole in the wall. ''You need to see a doctor,'' she suggested, concern apparent in her voice.

''Hell no, I'm not like some soft idiots you know,'' he barked.

''Suit yourself,'' she fired back and pressed on the bandage a little more forcefully then necessary, causing Eric to flinch in pain.

''You did that on purpose!'' he accused but the corner of his mouth curved into a small smile.

''I did not,'' she lied. Her eyes twinkled feeling not at all guilty.

Tara observed their interactions with each other and realised that nothing indeed had changed between them. Hell, even a blind man can tell that there is something magnificent between these two. She secretly hoped that her friend did not make the worst mistake in her life.

''Come on Sookie, we better go before you miss your flight,'' Tara suggested.

''You're leaving today?'' Eric frowned.

''Yes,'' she answered not looking him directly in the eye and she turned to Tara, ''I'll be outside in 5 minutes.'' Tara left and they were once again alone.

''Why are you leaving so early? Bon Temps not good enough for you now?'' he quizzed with restraint.

She ignored his question and finished tending to his hand. ''All done, next time hit a pillow or something soft,'' she advised.

''You can go now, I can look after myself,'' he suggested with a degree of certainty.

She gripped her bag and searched his eyes. ''When you've decided to sign the divorce paper, just post it to my lawyer, there's a spare envelope with address on it already,'' she said.

He looked straight ahead, completely ignoring her.

''Bye,'' she said, already feeling frustrated with him and walked out of the door.

Eric didn't reply.

***

''How's Bon Temps?'' Pam inquired and put the phone on a loud speaker.

''Same as usual and how is New York?''

''Fun as usual,'' she replied.

''Glad to hear it. Got a place where I can crash.''

''Of course, Eric, when are you coming?''

''Sometime this week,'' he answered and smiled down at the phone.

''I'll see you then.''

''Yes,'' he replied and switched his phone off.


End file.
